Saint Mary
by NeonBeep
Summary: Excuse my English. The story of Mary, another patient at the asylum.


The faces. Don't look at their faces. Don't call their attention. They can hear your thoughts. God please have mercy of me! So many demons! All of them! But the blond one is the one you should fear the most. Their faces are so horrible. Their eyes stare right into your soul. How dare they wear the nun disguise? God how is it possible? How horrible their twitching white faces. Here comes the devil wearing a smile. Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen.

-How pathetic. Mary looks like you want me to pray with you tonight. - said Sister Mary Eunice. I walk away caressing my hands. They still hurt from the last time Sister Jude smacked them with a cane. I only wanted to warn her about the devil.

I can't talk to anyone. They are all crazy talking about men from outer space and monsters. They think I'm crazy because I killed my baby. If only they could see what I see. Father why are the fallen so strong in here? Sometimes I think you can't see me in here. This place is so filled with evil, pain and suffering. The night is approaching. How I fear for the nights.

The guard locked me in my room. I kneel next to the bed to pray for God to protect me. My knees are all scabs from all the praying I've been doing since that night the possessed guy died in the room next door. God have mercy on poor sister Mary Eunice's soul inside her body with that monster.

-Oh Lord save poor Sister Mary Eunice's soul! - I hear the demon outside my door mocking me. - She is mine bitch! - She said again with a horrible double voice. My skin crawls.

She opens my door without touching it.

-Do you want to meet your maker? - She asked me in mocking tone. - Oh little Mary you killed a baby. What a horrible sin. I don't think he wants you anymore. When was the last time he talked to you? Never? I used to be an angel too you know. Boring thing. - I can't stare straight at her face. All I see is that white face with those black eyes. – I will teach you how to properly pray.- she said smiling.

She had a wine glass wrapped in a cloth and she put it on the floor and stepped on it.

Mary kneel over the glass. Don't make me make you do it. A sin like your requires an incredible amount of pain. A poor little defenseless baby. You are the monster. Bitch remember I can hear everything.

The glass cuts quickly into my knees. The blood starts to flow. I pray to God for protection from this demon. My own guilt stops me from defending myself. Honestly I don't know if I can do anything against this monster. She is not your regular demon. None of the others mess with me. She leaves with a grin. I wrap my knees with a blanket. God forgive me, I want to die.

I have the same dream. The memory of the day I lost my life. The day my baby was born. I relive the day I met my husband at the café. He had Elvis's hair and the bad boy attitude. I fell for him right there. My parent didn't like him but I couldn't care less. We were a religious family, very catholic. My Sam is an atheist, but I did not care. I loved my Sam so much I didn't care it was a sin and I gave myself to him. My father almost killed me when he found out I was pregnant. He beat me so hard I almost lost my baby. I moved with Sam to his mother's house. I had a happy pregnancy beside the man I love.

I talked to my angel every once in a while since I was a little girl. He always gave me advice. While I was pregnant he told me to ask God for forgiveness and to get married, so we did. The day of the wedding he surprised me with our new house. I never felt that much love in my life. I was happy. We had a home to raise our child. Then my baby's birthday came. I had a very difficult labor. I was in labor for over 15 hours. I was so anxious to meet my baby Sean, to hold him in my arms. At last when he was born and a nurse put him in my arms I knew. My baby wasn't a creature from God. He had the most horrible face under his baby face. That thing only I could see. I could always see if a person had a host with them. He didn't have a soul. I was broken hearted. My baby wasn't my baby. I didn't tell Sam anything about the baby. I could not hold him. I couldn't give him my breast. He never cried for me. Sam was growing everyday more distant for my behavior. I used to pray around Sean all the time. He would start crying and dropping things around the room. My angel never talked to me again. Why? I don't know. I never blamed God for this. I never will. When Sean was 1 year old I dropped him in a tub with holly water and drown him. While I was drowning him the windows and the mirrors exploded. That confirmed me that I was not crazy. All I saw was evil in this baby. He could fool the world, but not me. I lost my Sam that day. He hates me and he thinks I'm insane. He put me in this asylum.

-What is wrong with you monster. How did you cut your knees? I'm so tired of dealing with this crazy fuckers.- Sister Jude woke me up and made me walk to the infirmary with blood dripping down my legs from the open wounds.- Ask God for forgiveness woman. Self injury is not going to get you in heaven.


End file.
